My Very Phantom Summer
by ErikaDailmoreThePhantomess
Summary: A teen gets hit by The Phantom who fell from the sky and meets Christine and Raoul. She then takes them on really wild adventures and drives them absolutely insane. Follow them and there might be a sequel. Rated T for my mouth and other things. Eventual Erik/Erika pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The first day off of school.

Me:*Busts through door* HELLO! I'm Erika. And this story was inspired by Phantom of the Summer. I think that was what it was called.

Erik: Join in on our antics of the summer vacation and our road trip in two weeks from yesterday!

Me: I will not update-*Goes to click on an update that is flashing* when I am on vacay, but will explain the whole scenario after the trip. I will write down what happens on my phone so I can keep track. All I know is Erik will be boogie boarding.

Erik: NO! NO NO GOD NO!

Me: Deal with it sweetie.

Christine: Um, I want to try surfing.

Me: You'll love it, Christine.

Raoul: I won't do anything but sit in the sand on the beach.

Me: Dude, you will go boogie boarding whether you like it or not.

Madam Giry:*pops outa nowhere* ERIK! YOU WILL DO WHAT THE AUTHORESS SAYS ALRIGHT?

Erik: Yes mother.

MG:*Disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Me: WHOAH! Erik was just told to by Madam Giry!*Killing myself laughing*

Erik: *Glares* SHUT UP

Christine: Onto the chapter!

Me:*Talking on my cell* Mom, you need to pick me up! Today was the last day of-*gets hit by some random guy falling from the sky* OW! *talks back into cell*I'll call you back. WHAT THE HELL?

Guy that hit me: Sorry.

Me: No….Freakin…..WAY! YOUR ERIK! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA* Spazzes and hugs him*

Erik: How? Get off me please. And where am I?

Me: 1) Your Famous. There are 2 books about you, 2 movies about you, a musical too. 2) Fine. And 3) Your in Palmer, Alaska! Welcome to the last Frontier! (A/n I used to live there.)

Erik: Wait if I am here, does that mean-

Me:*Spazzes and runs over to a bench where a couple is sitting* CHRISTINE! FOP!

Christine: Who are you?

Raoul: I'm not a fop!*pouts*

Erik: *finishes slowly and walks toward us*Christine and Raoul are here?

Me: Well, Hello. I'm Erika Dailmore. The Phantomess. Literally. I'll show you why later.

Christine: It's cold! Can we go to your house?

Me: This is cold to you? It's 70 Degrees F! THAT'S SWEATING TO US! Okay follow me.

Christine/Raoul/Erik:…..

Me: MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Everyone:*Heads to my house*

Me: Okay. Sleeping arrangements: Erik with me, Christine an Rao-Fop in the guest bedroom and there is a separate bathroom there. Erik, we'll share mine.

Erik: I will not sleep in _**your **_room.

Me: Either that or on a park bench.

Erik:*Grumbles* Fine.

Me:*Holds up a paper* By the way, I have trademarked Sarcasm. So if you use it, give me a dollar.

Everyone: Okay.

Me: Rules: No touching the fridge, pantry, dishwasher, washing & drying machine, and microwave.

Raoul:*Goes to touch the oven/stove*

Me: AND NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Raoul:*Runs to the bedroom*

Me: Goodnight everyone.

Everyone except Raoul: Night.

Captain Jack S.: *Appears outa no where* CUTTLEFISH

Me:*whips around and hits him with a frying pan*

Jack:*Disappears*

Me: Review and We respond every 5 chapters!

Erik: Whoop-dee-do.

Me: Erik.

Erik: Fine!*hands me a dollar.*

Me: Two chapters a day! YAY! Have fun and READ ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My face.

Me: Yes that is a cheesy title. But it works.

Christine:*Frozen in terror*

Erik: FINALLY SOMEONE LIKE ME!

Me: Onto the chapter.

Erik:*standing over me with a fire cracker and a smoke detector* WAKE UP ERIKA

Me: AAAAAAHG*Falls off bed and wipes face then realizes she just wiped off her makeup* MERDE! *runs into the bathroom and locks the door*

Erik:*confused* Erika? Are you okay?*walks over to the bathroom door*

Me: Erik. I don't want you to see me. Go wake the fop and your angel.

Erik: Okay…..

Me: Wake the fop however you want. Just wake your angel gently.

Erik: YES  
Me: Lead them in to the bedroom.

*In the guest room*

Erik:*Wakes Christine gently* Angel? Wake up. Erika wants you in her room right now. She's in the bathroom just wait okay angel?

Christine: Okay Erik.*Leaves*

*My bathroom*

Me:*panicking* What am I going to tell them?

*The guest room*

Erik:*Has two frying pans and bangs them together* WAKE UP FOP!

Raoul: AAAGH!*falls into the laundry basket* Gee thanks Erik.

Me:*shouts from bathroom* RAOUL YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR!

Erik:*Snickers*

Raoul:*walks into my bedroom*

Erik:*follows*

Christine:*sitting on Erik's lap because she can* Why are we here?

Raoul: How did you hear me use sarcasm?

Me:*from behind the bathroom door* I need to tell you guys, or rather show you, something. And I have the best hearing known to womankind. *comes out wearing a female version of Erik's mask*

Erik: Is this a joke?

Me: No…Do you understand that what you are going to see is what caused me my loneliness at school? And the fact that I have no friends?

Everyone: Yes

Me: Christine, be prepared okay? I don't want to scar you for life. AGAIN.*Glares at Erik*

Erik: What?

Me: Okay Christine?

Christine:*nods head*

Me: Here we go…..*slowly takes mask off to reveal deformities like the ones from the 25th anniversary edition* See? This is why I'm lonely.

Christine:*Stares at me for a second* Can….can I go to the bathroom?

Me: Yes you may.*steps to the side and sheilds face from Christine as she passes*

Erik:…

Raoul: I'm so sorry Erika…Wait are you just a female version of Erik?

Me:…..Yes.

Erik: YES! SOMEONE LIKE ME!

Raoul: Well that also explains the hearing.

Me: Well someone took this in a positive way.

Christine:*comes out and takes my mask* You don't need this while we are around.*Takes mask and hangs it in the bathroom* You are beautiful in your own way.

Me:*stunned* T-thanks Christine.

Erik:How come-

Christine:*cuts him off* I'm sorry Erik. I didn't realize untill now that people with deformities are beautiful in their own way.

Erik:It's okay Christine. You are forgiven.*Hugs her*

Raoul:*tearing up* That was beautiful Christine!

Captain Jack S.:*appears outa nowhere* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG*points to my face* THE CUTTLEFISH GOT YOU!

Erik:*slaps him and jack disappears* Your welcome.

Everyone:*Killing themselves laughing*

Me: REVIEW EVERYONE

Erik: Please.

Me:FINE PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE. Happy?

Erik: Yes

Me:R&R Please so I can make these people spazz!

Erik:NO

Me: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik:*Facepalm*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We watch Phantom 25th Edition

Me:*gets up and leaves for a minute*

Erik/Raoul/Christine:*Confused*Why did she just leave us here alone?

Me:*from bathroom*BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU AND SEE YOU

Erik:*Still confused*How can you see us?

Me:*in bathroom*I HAVE A CRYSTAL BALL OF MAGICALNESS!

Christine: No more coffee for her!

Raoul: Onto the chapter!

Me:*Comes running downstairs to the TV with 25th Phantom and popcorn for everyone* MOVIE NIGHT!

Raoul:*was sleeping on the edge of the couch promptly falls off* AAAAAAAAAAGH! Why? Why me? Why?

Me: Wasn't my fault you fell asleep.

Christine: What are we watching?

Erik:*Sees my grin and covers face with hands*Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this!

Me:*passes out popcorn then gets on one knee in the middle of the carpet* Behold! The best play ever written-*holds up 25th phantom edition* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!*Sings the hallelujah thing*

Erik/Christine/Rao-fop…

Me:*Puts it in and gets settled in between Erik and Raoul* to keep you two from fighting.*Leans against Erik's shoulder*

Erik:*Tenses then relaxes when I told him to relax* this is weird.

Me:*shrugs*It's a comfortable position and I'll need to bury my face in something when Ramin sings later.

Erik:*gaze softens*Is it that bad?*puts arm around me*

Me:*doesn't notice* It sounds pitiful because he's a great actor.

Movie:*starts*

*All I ask of you is on*

Me:*tearing up* Every time I can just feel your heart breaking.

*song ends and Ramin comes on*

Screen Phantom: I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing! Christine, Christine-

Me:*Crying into Erik's shoulder* HE'S SO FREAKIN PITIFUL!  
Erik:*Rubbing my back* its okay. It's over. I exploded the chandelier.

Me:*looks toward the screen* DANG IT I MISSED IT!

Christine:*Looks at me funny* What? The chandelier exploding?

Me: Yes. I love that part.*bring feet up on couch so I'm putting all my weight on Erik*

Raoul:*Gets up and sits by Christine*

*Later when Christine comes back to return the ring*

Screen Phantom: Christine I lo-

Me:*cries a little harder into Erik's shoulder* This part was so sad.

*after the special part of four phantoms and ALW*

Me:*slams fingers in cupboard where movies go* JAMES OWEN JONES ON A POSICLE STICK THAT HURT! (A/N If you can guess who James Owen Jones is, you will get to go on our road trip)

Erik:*concerned* Are you okay Erika?

Me:*in pain* Yeah just slammed my fingers in the cupboard.

Raoul: Can I say anything?

Me: NO!

Christine: I'm gonna hit the hay! G'night. Coming Raoul?

Raoul: Yup. NIGHT!

Me: Let's go to bed too Erik.

Erik: Okay. But do you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?

Me: S-sure Erik.

Erik/Me:*Goes to bed*

Me: Well there you have chappie 3!

Erik:*facepalm* Why do I care about you so much?

Me: Because I'm like you!

Raoul: Read!

Christine: AND Review!

Me: Bye.

Erik: Bye.

Raoul/Christine: BYE

*End Chapter*


End file.
